


Как скомплектовать команду

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на заявку: Сэм загадал на Новый год стать самой настоящей семьей с Дином. А какая же семья без детей)))) МПРЕГ обязательно с Дином в роли мамы. Чем больше детей, тем лучше. Желательно не стеб. И рейтинг повыше.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Как скомплектовать команду

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку: Сэм загадал на Новый год стать самой настоящей семьей с Дином. А какая же семья без детей)))) МПРЕГ обязательно с Дином в роли мамы. Чем больше детей, тем лучше. Желательно не стеб. И рейтинг повыше.

Когда Мелкий Джей, крутанувшись на сиденье, в очередной раз заехал Дину локтем в живот, тот не мог продышаться несколько минут. Наконец выпрямившись, Дин смахнул навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. Как он и предполагал, у Мелкого Джея не возникло абсолютно никаких угрызений совести.  
\- Напомни мне, почему мы решили взять с собой подрастающее поколение? – мрачно поинтересовался Дин у брата.  
\- Потому что миссис Креддл согласилась оставить у себя только Самого Мелкого Джея, - пожал плечами Сэм, насколько это возможно было сделать за рулем. – Она сказала, что ее дом не застрахован от такого стихийного бедствия, как Винчестеры-младшие оптом. Самый Мелкий, по крайней мере, еще не может самостоятельно выбраться из манежа.  
Дин вздохнул. Младшее поколение Винчестеров действительно отличалось крайней непоседливостью, бойкостью и склонностью к разрушениям. Кому, как ни ему, было знать об этом лучше всех. Ведь именно Дину приходилось отбирать фломастеры у юных любителей порисовать на обоях, вытаскивать их из самых неожиданных мест типа кухонной вытяжки и убеждать соседей, что их собак подстриг «странный одноногий человек с синими волосами».  
Но сказать все-таки что-то нужно было, Дин никак не мог допустить, чтобы за Сэмом осталось последнее слово.  
\- Ну, раз уж мы едем с мелочью, будь добр, сбавь скорость, - язвительно произнес он. Любитель дорожных гонок Сэм поморщился, но от этого стал казаться не рассерженным, а забавным. Мелкий Джей взвизгнул от восторга.  
\- И вообще, нам пора перекусить, - добавил Дин. И, увидев, что Сэм сразу начал выворачивать к первой же придорожной забегаловке, уточнил:  
\- Перекусить, Сэм. Перекусить, а не отравиться. Я сомневаюсь, что в этом заведении знакомы с общепринятым значением слова «еда».  
Сэм Винчестер не произнес ни звука, выезжая обратно на автотрассу. Кому, как ни ему, было лучше всех знать, каким капризным и неуживчивым становится его вторая половина во время беременности.   
* * *  
Дину понравилось только седьмое кафе, встретившееся им по пути. До этого попадались только «эти сетевые монстры» и «тошниловки для бедных». Хотя Сэм здорово подозревал, что больше всего на выбор Дина повлияла крупная надпись WC рядом с входом в «Семейное кафе Брунов». Младший и так удивлялся, как Дин третий час безвылазно едет в машине.  
Понятное дело, Дин присоединился к своему семейству, когда оно уже не только село за столик, но и сделало заказ. Он внимательно проштудировал заказ, сравнил его с меню и не нашел, к чему придраться. Дин надул губы и в отместку послал Джея перемывать руки: ему якобы показалось, что ребенок недостаточно чисто вымыл их в первый раз. Сэм, незаметно от Дина, ободряюще подмигнул Джею и шутливо развел руками: мол, ничего не могу поделать. Затем обернулся к старшему: такой демонстративно обиженный, тот выглядел потрясающе сексуально.  
Но Дин не желал облегчать и украшать жизнь Сэма.  
\- Ты уверен, что мы едем в правильном направлении? Ты точно запомнил адрес того супермаркета? – с холодком в голосе спросил он.  
Второй Винчестер только утвердительно кивнул. Хотя казалось, что все, случившееся в том супермаркете, произошло в прошлой жизни, но отпечаталось в памяти, словно выбитое на камне.  
\- Повтори, - потребовал старший. И пока Сэм покорно повторял: «Сосновый штат», федеральная трасса по побережью, городок Августа, недалеко за Портлендом», - произошло непредвиденное.   
Мелкому Джею показалось, что его чай недостаточно сладкий. Он протянул руку и схватил с дальнего края столика солонку.   
\- Сахавок повожить, - важно сказал Джей и от души сыпанул в чай соли, прежде чем зазевавшийся Дин перехватил его руку. Не понимая, что случилось, Мелкий Джей взял ложку, помешал в кружке и сделал большой глоток…  
Сэм совершенно машинально скривил лицо в гримасе отвращения, закрыв рот ладонью. По лицу Дина ясно читалось, что беднягу сейчас стошнит. Мелкий Джей медленно проглотил набранный в рот чай. Затем открыл рот, закрыл глаза и выдал оглушивший всех визг.  
\- Это не сахавок! – завопил малыш, схватил солонку и отбросил ее в сторону. Ребенок недалеко смог закинуть довольно тяжелую солонку – она упала, разбившись, у соседнего столика, за который как раз усаживался пожилой мужчина. Соль веером рассыпалась прямо у его ног, слегка попав на ботинки. Дин вскочил, открыв рот, чтобы извиниться за поведение мальчика. Но в этот момент посетитель с необычайной резвостью для своих лет, оттолкнувшись обеими ногами, запрыгнул на столик. А потом совсем по-звериному зашипел на соль, на Дина, на всех посетителей. Двух прыжков ему хватило, чтобы выскочить из кафе. Не говоря ни слова, Сэм рванул за ним. Но смог лишь крикнуть пару проклятий вслед улепетывающему по трассе старику: бегун обгонял ехавшие с приличной скоростью автомобили.  
Доедали свой обед старшие Винчестеры в полном молчании, при этом Сэм отчаянно жалел, что у него нет волшебного стирателя памяти, как в фильме «Люди в черном», поскольку все кафе неотрывно смотрело на них. Без устали болтал только виновник инцидента. Джей вслух размышлял, почему странный дедушка настолько не любит соль, что даже убежал. Наконец, Дин решительно отставил тарелку и обернулся к Сэму:  
\- Нам нужно найти гостиницу и снять номер.  
Тот легко тронул его за локоть:  
\- Но мы собирались проехать до Портленда без остановок, там переночевать, и прямо с утра отправиться в Августу. А сейчас еще рано.  
На лбу у Дина отчетливо обозначились недовольные складки.   
\- Мне надо отдохнуть, - упрямо сказал он.  
\- Отдохнуть? Мы всего четыре часа в пути! – Сэм защищался по инерции. На самом деле, нахмуренных бровей Дина вполне хватало для того, чтобы младший поднял руки и сдался. Но, все демоны мира в свидетели, Сэм никогда в жизни не покажет этого. Особенно когда рядом Джей.   
* * *  
Насчет мотеля Дин не был особо привередливым – видимо, действительно устал. Он забраковал только одну придорожную гостиницу, впрочем, Сэм и сам бы не остановился рядом с заведением, на вывеске которого красовалась полуголая девица. Все-таки они были вполне себе патриархальной парой, почитающей семейные ценности. Кто бы что ни думал.   
Дин потребовал самый большой номер в гостинице небольшого городка Гроувсток. Портье развел руками: двухкомнатные номера были самыми вместительными.   
\- Но! – служащий поднял указательный палец с таким видом, будто он был Эйнштейном и только что сформулировал теорию относительности. – Вы можете взять два соседних двухкомнатных номера. Некоторые из них сообщающиеся, мы вам дадим ключи от внутренних дверей.  
Дин кивнул головой со снисходительным видом, явно копируя европейского монарха инкогнито. Сэм бы ему поаплодировал, если бы не Мелкий Джей, сопящий у него на руках.   
В номерах оказалось довольно уютно, хотя Дин, поморщив нос, сообщил, что пахнет затхлостью. Младший спорить не стал: его братец во время беременности приобретал обоняние острее, чем у полицейских собак. Он отвел младшее поколение во вторую комнату, наказав ему сидеть спокойнее. В это время Дин, вытащив из рюкзака полотенце, скрылся в ванной. Через пару секунд в дверь постучали: пришла обслуга.  
\- Я принесла вам ключи от двери, которая находится между номерами! – весело отрапортовала совсем юная горничная, чем-то похожая на молодую Одри Хепберн. – Держите. А я, пожалуй, смахну здесь пыль. Мы прибирались в этих номерах два дня назад, но пробежаться мокрой губкой не помешает – у вас все-таки маленький! Вы понимаете, сейчас канун Рождества, люди предпочитают этот праздник встречать дома с семьей, а не торчать в гостинице. Поэтому клиентов у нас кот наплакал.  
Сэм дружелюбно улыбнулся пышущей энтузиазмом девушке, которая немедленно забегала по комнате с тряпкой. Иногда она искоса поглядывала на него: горничную явно распирало любопытство, почему они вселились в номер в таком странном «составе». Причем Сэм сильно подозревал – скажи он этой малышке, что они с Дином фактически супруги, она нисколько не возмутится. Наоборот, умилится до крайности.  
От размышлений его оторвал еще один полноправный член их семьи.  
\- Папы, папы, неужели вы не положили в мой рюкзак «Графа Монте-Кристо»? Это же моя любимая книга! Вы не хотите мне ее читать? – Первый Джей ворвался в гостиную с громким воплем. Сэм развернулся к нему, чтобы возмущенно отчитать отпрыска за поднятый шум. И успел заметить, как внезапно изменилось лицо горничной. Оно побледнело, уголки губ резко опустились, а глаза затопила чернота. Сэм моментально сообразил, что ей очень не понравилось слово «Кристо» в устах его сына.  
Через секунду девушка билась на полу, а он прижимал ее горло к полу локтем и отчаянно орал:  
\- Джей! Уходи! Дин! Немедленно сюда!  
Мальчишка опрометью бросился в другую комнату и захлопнул дверь. В ту же секунду из ванной выскочил Дин – в наспех намотанном полотенце. Опытному охотнику не нужно было объяснять, что происходит. Он уже на бегу читал давно зазубренную молитву об изгнании демонов. Затем бухнулся на колени рядом с горничной и начал кричать священные слова прямо ей на ухо. Несчастная девушка извивалась и изгибалась так, что ей позавидовала бы любая гимнастка. На последних словах обряда она зашипела, оскалив совсем не грозные девичьи зубки: «Я вернусссссь…» - и обмякла в руках у Сэма. Дин на всякий случай перекрестил ее – девушка и не вздрогнула. Через несколько секунд она открыла глаза и удивленно заморгала, оглядываясь. Наткнувшись взглядом на Дина, у которого полотенце почти сползло с талии, она залилась краской: «Ой, извините, я… что я… простите, мне надо», - и горничная вылетела в коридор.  
\- Интересно, она вообще знает, что мы новые постояльцы? – задумчиво протянул Дин.  
\- Ага, - невпопад сказал Сэм. Он смотрел туда, куда только что пялилась девушка. Ему редко удавалось увидеть старшего без одежды в такой период. Даже для секса Дин не раздевался, будучи беременным, – отчаянно стеснялся. Поэтому сейчас Сэм, глупо приоткрыв рот, уставился на уже округлившийся живот. Не настолько, чтобы было заметно под свободными свитерами или толстовками а-ля «Эминем сдохнет от зависти». Но для брата изменения были очевидны. Сэма затопила нежность: это все ради него… И тут Дин перехватил взгляд младшего. Буря не замедлила обрушиться на несчастного Сэма. Его немедленно обвинили во всех грехах, в пренебрежении родительскими обязанностями, в потере бдительности, в отрывании его, Дина, от важного занятия по мелочам… До конца дня Сэм заглаживал свои несуществующие грехи. «Графа Монте-Кристо» пришлось скачивать с интернета и читать вслух. Играть с подрастающим поколением. Через каждые полчаса бегать в гостиничный ресторан или в близлежащий магазин за очередной гастрономической причудой Дина. Наконец, именно ему пришлось сражаться с детским нежеланием ложиться спать, действуя уговорами и даже угрозами: вот придет песочный человек… Выключив свет во втором номере, он отправился в их с Дином спальню, предчувствуя, что его епитимья еще не кончилась. Подозрения оправдались. Не успел Сэм закрыть за собой дверь, как был встречен язвительным вопросом:  
\- И что, я выгляжу так смешно?  
\- Нисколько! – горячо запротестовал младший. – Ты как всегда, выглядишь очень сексуально. Там, в кафе, все девицы только на тебя и смотрели!  
\- Знаю я, почему они смотрели, - немного остывая, пробормотал Дин. – Джей устроил очень эффектное цирковое представление.   
И тут же продолжил, без всякого логического перехода:  
\- А вообще, это ты во всем виноват! С какого перепугу ты поперся загадывать желание к Санта-Клаусу? Ты что, забыл, сколько тебе лет?  
Сэм застонал про себя. Этот разговор повторялся между ними за последние семь лет несколько тысяч раз. В первый год – почти каждый день, затем все реже и реже. Дин ругал его за один опрометчивый поступок, он усиленно оправдывался… но ни капли не раскаивался в происшедшем.  
Семь лет назад братья Винчестеры усердно прочесывали штат Мэн в поисках некой прОклятой книги. Сэм уже не помнил, где в то время шлялся Дин, но его самого занесло в городок Августа. Был канун Рождества, как и сейчас. Сэму пришла в голову дурацкая мысль – купить какой-нибудь подарок для брата. Он отлично представлял, как Дин усмехнется и скажет ему: «Ты такая девчонка, Сэмми», - но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Толпы веселых, празднично одетых горожан стекались к главному супермаркету, Сэма захватил этот людской водоворот, и он со всеми очутился в огромном здании. Он бродил по этажам, мельком оглядывая ассортимент магазинчиков, но так и не решил, что бы купить Дину. Перед праздником супермаркет закрывался рано. Возбужденно переговариваясь, люди шли к выходу с разноцветными коробками в руках. Сэм следил за шумным потоком, стоя у эскалатора на самом последнем этаже. На душе было нехорошо и муторно от осознания, что его никто не ждет дома… впрочем, и дома, как такового, тоже нет. Внезапно он услышал за спиной: «Охо-хо-хо!» Сэм оглянулся и увидел обычного магазинного Санта-Клауса, который должен развлекать детей, пока их родители ищут самые большие скидки. Но этот Санта был какой-то маленький и не очень-то похож на того, каким все представляют себе сказочного старика. Может, поэтому, а может, потому что время шло к закрытию, родители проводили детей мимо него. Внезапно Санта посмотрел прямо на Сэма и спросил: «А ты не хочешь загадать желание, парень? Ты, конечно, вышел из детского возраста, но кое в чем, как я вижу, совсем мальчишка». И тогда Винчестер-младший сделал то, за что его постоянно корил старший брат, и о чем он сам ни капли не жалел. Он присел на колено маленького старичка и загадал желание. Сэм пожелал себе семью с Дином – нет, любовниками к тому времени они уже были и даже перестали мучиться надуманным чувством вины, а он хотел настоящую семью, с настоящим домом, в котором бы постоянно звучали детские голоса. Пожелал – и забыл. До того самого дня, когда Дин ему пожаловался, что больше не может пить пиво – мутит от одного запаха. «Может, это и к лучшему, - задумчиво сказал тогда Дин. – А то у меня пивной живот начал расти». Да, Сэм тогда вспомнил про Санту в Августе и свое желание, но все еще не думал, что оно сбылось. Старшему он признался в своем «преступлении», только когда ребенок в животе начал усиленно пинаться, а Бобби перестал страдать от нервной икоты, которая мучила его целую неделю после обнаружения правды. Дин пришел в ярость и по сей день не переставал пилить своего младшего брата, по совместительству – папашу своих детей.   
\- Я же никак не мог подумать, что все это по-настоящему сбудется, - в миллионный раз оправдывался Сэм. – Тот Санта совсем не был похож на настоящего Санту!  
\- Да как тебе вообще только такое желание в голову пришло, - по зазубренному сценарию кипятился Дин.  
\- Очень просто пришло, - как всегда, объяснял Сэм. – Я так сильно тебя люблю, что всегда хотел, чтобы мы стали настоящей семьей, с детьми… Ты мне нужен был не как брат, не как любовник, а как муж…  
Тут, по обыкновению, Сэм Винчестер запустил руки под халат старшего, обнаруживая, что трусы под него Дин не надел. Он пробежал пальцами по внутренней поверхности бедра, подразнил слегка головку приподнявшегося члена, скользнул в промежность и… совершенно неожиданно огреб хлесткий удар по руке.  
\- Мне нельзя, - важно пояснил Дин, отталкивая шаловливые пальчики от своего паха.  
\- Послушай, у тебя всего четыре месяца…  
\- Восемнадцать недель, - укоризненно поправил Дин.   
\- Какая разница? – легкомысленно отмахнулся Сэм, продолжая поглаживать старшего по бедру.  
\- Знаешь, если бы тебя каждый день мутило при виде любой еды, ты бы тоже стал считать дни и недели, - обиженно ответил Дин, и младший понял, что ляпнул полную хрень.  
\- Я скоро буду считать минуты, - жалобно простонал он, переводя разговор на другую тему. – Или ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел в бар и снял кого-нибудь для короткого перепиха? Я здоровый мужчина, и мне нужен секс…  
Дин собрался было что-то сказать, но закрыл рот. Наверняка понял, что Сэм переадресовал ему его же собственные слова, которыми он частенько шантажировал младшего в самом начале их отношений. Когда еще пытался выдать свои чувства за простую потребность в трахе. Дин отлично понимал, что сейчас, как и тогда, эти слова были простой маскировкой. Поэтому он только вздохнул, лег на свою кровать и обреченно задрал до бедер халат: «Черт с тобой, Сэм Винчестер, но если ты будешь на меня давить своей тушей, я откушу тебе язык».  
Сэм нехорошо удивился: Дин собирался изображать из себя жертву изнасилования? Но потом усмехнулся и направился к кровати. Какие бы ни были у братца намерения, они вряд ли осуществятся.   
Так и вышло. Сначала Дин героически пытался молчать, когда Сэм покрывал поцелуями его бедра, коварно обходя самое «стратегическое» место. И только вздрогнул, когда пальцы младшего шпионски пробрались под халат и приласкали соски. Однако у Дина все-таки вырвался шумный вздох, едва язык младшего прошелся по головке его члена… Через пять минут Дин уже шепотом умолял его перейти к более активным действиям: «Сэм, трахни же меня, наконец, или я сам тебя оттрахаю!» Он бы кричал об этом во весь голос, но не хотел разбудить тех, кто спал в соседнем номере.  
* * *  
Они, конечно же, проспали. И, конечно же, Дин обвинил во всем Сэма, хотя именно старший с утра сонно уговаривал младшего: «Ну, давай еще чуть-чуть поспим, никуда твой Санта-Клаус не убежит». Как тут воспротивиться, если тебя при этом прижимает к кровати такое теплое, тяжелое и мягкое тело?..  
Зато через пару часов этот сонный голос очень изменился:  
\- Сэм, засранец, вставай немедленно! По кой хрен ты отключил будильник? Уже почти час дня!  
И хотя Сэм сделал все оперативно: одел-умыл-накормил младшее поколение, расплатился за номер и подогнал машину, Дин, садясь на заднее сиденье «Импалы», продолжал ворчать:  
\- А сейчас ты будешь гнать, как на пожар, понял? Иначе мы никуда не успеем.  
Сэм вякнул было, что на федеральной трассе полицейских обычно столько же, сколько раздатчиков рекламных листовок в нью-йоркской подземке, но Дин его оборвал:  
\- Сейчас Рождество, никто не обратит на нас внимания. И вообще, что за отговорки? Ты хочешь сорвать наше свидание с Сантой?  
Сэм заткнулся и молчал всю дорогу, выжимая предельно допустимую для машины, везущей детей, скорость. Ничего он не сказал брату и тогда, когда сзади запиликала полицейская сирена, а голос в мегафоне велел им прижаться к обочине.  
\- Вы превысили скорость, мистер, выйдите из машины, - полный полицейский отошел в сторону, чтобы Сэм мог открыть дверь. Сэм вздохнул, вспомнив, что водительские права у него остались в кармане куртки. Он повернулся и попросил сына:  
\- Джей, у меня в кармане куртки карточка. Дай мне ее, пожалуйста.   
Мальчик начал рыться в кармане, но никак не мог найти. Раздраженный Сэм потянулся к своей куртке, но в это время полицейский, заметив, что мужчина пытается что-то вытащить из своей одежды, истошно завопил:  
\- Немедленно выходите из машины!   
Откуда ни возьмись, в его руках появился пистолет, который он направил на Сэма. Дин глухо охнул, но постарался не выдать своего волнения. Однако ребенок перепугался все равно. Джей уже нашел отцовские водительские права. Поэтому, выдав громкий басовитый рев, от которого вздрогнули все в машине и рядом с ней, мальчик бросил в открытое окно пластиковую карточку. За ней полетела и склянка со святой водой, которую ребенок сгреб в горсть вместе с правами. Склянка разбилась о зеркало заднего вида, и ее содержимое разлетелось, забрызгав всех вокруг. Сэм, недовольно ворча, тер глаза, в которые попала вода. Это было неприятно, но терпимо. А вот полицейский, которому освященная жидкость всего-навсего попала на рукав форменной куртки, неожиданно взвыл. Его одежда начала дымиться так, словно на нее брызнули кислотой. Дин сориентировался быстрее остальных. Две секунды – он уже выскочил из «Импалы», перемахнул через багажник и изо всех сил оттолкнул от машины существо в форме. В одной из рук Винчестер-старший сжимал распятие. «Полицейский», осевший на землю, еще пытался тянуться к автомобилю, но ему было явно нехорошо. Лицо под фуражкой словно плавилось, меняло очертания, высыхало на глазах, вытянутая рука истончалась, превращаясь в черный дым. Дин стоял, как скала, между тварью и машиной, в которой плакал обескураженный Джей. Но все закончилось быстро, примерно через пять минут от грозного стража порядка осталась бесформенная куча слегка обуглившейся одежды.  
Сэм вышел из машины, подошел к «месту трагедии» и равнодушно потыкал носком ботинка в форму. Она не подала признаков жизни, и тот обернулся к брату.   
\- Навыков ты не потерял, как я посмотрю, поздравляю.  
\- Зато ты потерял, - буркнул в ответ Дин, ничуть не вдохновленный похвалой. – Ты знаешь, что это за образина была?  
Сэм задумался. И действительно, с такой нечистью, которая бы таяла от святой воды, ему сталкиваться вроде не приходилось.  
\- Ладно, - решил Дин, - потом разберемся, когда обдумаем это на досуге. А сейчас быстро поехали в Августу. И не вздумай больше ехать с такой скоростью, гонщик чертов!  
Сэм открыл рот от возмущения… и закрыл, ничего не сказав.   
* * *  
Они успели в магазин за час до закрытия. У входа уже был только один поток посетителей – наружу. Братьям Винчестерам пришлось потрудиться, чтобы пробраться сквозь толпу.  
\- Давай быстрее, - скомандовал Дин младшему. – Конечно, я проверил дежурного полицейского и солью, и «Кристо», когда поручал ему позаботиться о мелочи, но ей же просто может стать скучно…   
Супермаркет, в который они зашли, был пятиэтажным. И на каждом этаже стояла елка, возле которой Санта-Клаус предлагал малышне посидеть у него на коленях и загадать желание. Сэм решил начать сразу с пятого этажа, он несся по пустому эскалатору наверх так быстро, что Дин еле поспевал за ним. Однако наверху Сэма настигло потрясение: Рождественский дед был не тем. Это стало заметно уже издалека, поскольку он был выше почти всех окружающих. Сэм застыл на несколько секунд, неверяще мотая головой, затем без слов рванул вниз. Так он пробежал все этажи, кидая беглые взгляды на трудящихся в поте лица Сант. Ни один из них даже издалека не смахивал на нужного им мужика в красном кафтане.  
На первом этаже он резко затормозил, и запыхавшийся Дин врезался ему в спину. Естественно, это не прибавило жизнерадостности старшему:  
\- Сэм, рога Вельзевула тебе под мышку, будь осторожнее! Что, значит, мы зря сюда ехали несколько сотен миль? Сегодня настоящий Санта поздравляет детишек в Лапландии?  
\- Не может быть, - твердо ответил Сэм. - Он должен быть здесь, я это чувствую!  
И он обратился к пожилой уборщице, которая пыталась вымыть пол, который тут же затаптывали сотни ботинок и сапог.  
\- Мэм, простите, нам нужен один ваш Санта-Клаус, маленький такой…  
Женщине не понадобилось долгих объяснений:  
\- Вы ищете старого Ника? Он работает в детской комнате… Это направо от главного входа. Уже пятый год работает, - усмехнулась она.   
\- Какого черта ты мне не сказал, что здесь есть детская комната? – раздраженно бормотал Дин в спину Сэму, несущемуся в указанном направлении. – А мы оставили в машине… эй!  
Конечно, он опять врезался во внезапно тормознувшего младшего.  
\- Это он, - обернулся Сэм, его улыбка не умещалась на лице. – Я знал, что он здесь!  
Дин увидел за стеклянной дверью маленького человечка в костюме Санты и в окружении детворы.   
* * *  
Сэму пришлось отстоять очередь в десяток детей, прежде чем наступило его время аудиенции у Санта-Клауса. Но тот даже не взглянул ему в лицо, проследив примерно до уровня ремня бесконечно длинные ноги парня:  
\- Сожалею, сэр. Я выполняю только детские желания. Пожалуйста, уступите место малышам.  
\- Я уступлю, как только ты выполнишь мое желание, - упрямо сказал Сэм. – У тебя это много времени не займет, потому что понадобится только…  
\- Сэр, - повторил Санта, - прошу вас отойти.  
\- Семь лет назад ты выполнил мое желание, а я тогда уже был далеко не ребенок!  
Санта, наконец, поднял задумчивое личико и уставился на Сэма, решительно уперевшего руки в бока. Рядом стоял Дин, нагнувшийся ближе к старичку, с вопросительным выражением на лице.  
\- В этом супермаркете каждое Рождество работает с десяток Санта-Клаусов… - маленький старичок ничуть не испугался.  
\- Семь лет назад это были вы, - обвиняюще произнес Сэм, тыкая пальцем. – Я запомнил.  
Маленький Санта-Клаус пожал плечами:  
\- Я поздравляю народ здесь уже 18 лет. Так что, вероятно, вы не ошибаетесь. Но я вас не припомню.  
\- Ах не припомнишь? – Сэм выпрямился во весь свой немаленький рост. – А может, вспомнишь мое желание?   
Он открыл было рот, чтобы громогласно провозгласить его, и тут же получил болезненный толчок локтем от Дина. Он закашлялся, затем проворно наклонился к Санте и быстро зашептал ему на ухо. Через несколько секунд у старичка округлились глаза, он понимающе уставился на Дина и закивал. Винчестер-старший скрестил руки на груди и сделал вид, что он просто мимо проходил.  
\- Как же не помнить, помню, - судя по шевелению окладистой бороды, Санта расплылся в улыбке. – А что, есть какие-то вопросы?  
\- Еще какие, - мрачно ответил Сэм. Дин адресовал заигравшемуся старичку недобрый взгляд.  
\- Без проблем, - неожиданно быстро согласился тот. - Мой рабочий день заканчивается через полчаса. Если вы угостите меня ужином в семейном ресторане за углом, я дам любые объяснения.  
\- Хорошо, - начал было обрадованный Сэм, но Дин прервал его:  
\- Нет. Сэм останется здесь, мало ли что может случиться за полчаса. А я пойду, сделаю заказ и заодно проверю… все ли в порядке с машиной. В семейном ресторане должен быть детский зал…  
* * *  
Сэм и Дин уже несколько минут не сводили взгляда с маленького старичка, который придирчиво инспектировал меню и сравнивал с заказом. Младший от нетерпения постоянно стучал каблуком левого ботинка об пол. Старший скручивал из салфеток длинные жгуты. Но едва кто-то из них предпринимал попытку заговорить, Санта подносил палец к губам и говорил: «Тсссс…» Наконец, навязавшийся гость отложил меню и откинулся на спинку стула.  
Санта-Клаус внезапно снял бороду, обнаружив маленькое сморщенное личико с желтоватой старческой кожей. Сэм невольно шумно выдохнул: его теория рушилась на глазах. Это старое недоразумение не могло быть улыбчивым здоровяком Санта-Клаусом. Бывший сказочный дед вальяжно достал из кармана портсигар, вытащил маленькую сигару и довольно принялся ее раскуривать. Дин недовольно покосился на стеклянную дверь ресторана, через которую было видно детский зал. Ему не нравилось, что туда мог проникнуть табачный запах.  
\- Что ж, - Дин чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности: Санта заговорил, - рассказывайте, что у вас там стряслось с вашим желанием. Чем ты недоволен, малыш Сэмми, ты же без ума от своей нынешней семейки?  
Сэм закрыл лицо руками, пряча снова не умещающуюся на лице улыбку, - не хотел еще больше раздражать старшего. Дин бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд и вздохнул:  
\- Хорошо, опять организационными моментами должен заниматься я… Мистер Санта, вы не могли бы остановить… ну, скажем так, притормозить… такое быстрое … кхм, развитие… нашей семьи?  
Старичок удивленно вздернул брови, и Дин со вздохом начал объяснять ситуацию. Беднягу Сэма при этих объяснениях крутило и корежило, он впивался себе ногтями в ладонь под столом, чтобы отвлечься и не засмеяться в голос, таким беспомощным казался его братик. Отдышаться от беззвучной истерики ему удалось только минут через пять. Он принял серьезный вид, пока Дин заканчивал печальный рассказ.   
\- Мы постоянно используем презервативы. Любые другие способы предохранения, вплоть до операции Сэму. Все оказывается бесполезным. Я… я опять жду ребенка! Я уже света белого не вижу из-за этого родильного конвейера! Я забываю азы своей… специальности. Помогите остановить это, ведь вы же… добрый дед.  
\- Кхе-кхе, - закашлялся старик. – Так вот в чем дело. И много сейчас у вас… потомства?  
\- Достаточно! – почти жалобно произнес Дин. – Нам хватит.   
Тут уже младшему брату стало совсем не смешно. Дин показался ему таким несчастным и измученным. Сэм в который раз задумался над тем, что это состояние для Дина неестественно, как для любого другого мужчины, что наверняка старший чувствует себя ущербным, фриком…   
\- Проблема в том, что я не Санта-Клаус, - пожал плечами старичок. – Вы ошиблись. Хотя я знаком с этим старым любителем лазить по дымоходам. Я составлял ему компанию довольно долго.   
\- Так вы… эльф? – пораженно спросил Дин.  
\- Так точно, - старый эльф изобразил раскланивание. – Только, в отличие от нашего неунывающего бодрячка Санты, мы не вечны. В смысле, мы живем очень долго, несколько веков. Но потом стареем и даже умираем. Вот пришел и мой черед выходить на пенсию, поскольку я уже не мог наравне со всеми перетаскивать тяжеленные мешки с подарками. Так что меня отправили в отставку, и я попросился сюда, к людям. Мне захотелось… скажем так, без посредников выполнять чьи-то желания. Не скажу, чтобы я был особенным мастаком в волшебстве, но люди мне сами помогают.   
\- В смысле? – почесал в затылке Дин.  
\- Очень просто. Чем человек сильнее чего-нибудь хочет, тем легче мне преобразовать энергию его желания во что-то предметное. Или беспредметное. У вас, молодой человек, - эльф улыбнулся Сэму, - энергии было столько, что хватило бы на десяток желаний.   
Тут Винчестер-младший поймал на себе странный взгляд Дина. Задумчивый и почему-то совсем не обиженный.  
\- Впрочем, поработать все равно пришлось. Я не дока в человеческой физиологии. Пришлось брать работу на дом и кое-что заканчивать уже на расстоянии. Ну, кроме того, что я перестроил кое-что в организме этого молодого человека, - эльф ехидно улыбнулся Дину, - я также слегка поменял вам ДНК.   
\- Это еще зачем? – подозрительно нахмурился Сэм.  
\- Мы хоть и древние мифологические существа, однако стараемся не отставать от современных веяний, - важно объяснил старичок. – Я в курсе, какое потомство может пойти от кровных родственников. Наследственные болезни – вещь страшная, знаете ли. Мы даже своих олених обязательно водим к дикому стаду. Пусть попасутся вместе, хех. Так что… Вы только не пугайтесь, в истории ничего не изменилось, вас по-прежнему родила одна и та же женщина от одного и того же мужчины. Но биологически ваши гены разные. Так что никакое вырождение вам не грозит. Если только ваши детки не решат пойти по скользким следам папаш.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, - замахал руками Дин. – Не надо прогнозов. Спасибо за разъяснения, конечно, но мы-то вас просим о другом. Пожалуйста, будьте добры… как это сказать… перекройте крантик? Задуйте свечу? Повесьте стоп-сигнал? В общем, сделайте так, чтобы я больше не залетал! Я действительно очень сильно этого хочу. В конце концов, у меня уже кончилась фантазия объяснять соседям и полиции, откуда у нас очередное прибавление в семействе!   
\- Да, я способен выполнять сильные желания, - покивал головой эльф на пенсии. – Одна незадача, дорогуши. Видите ли, один раз действительно моя воля помогла осуществить задуманное. Вы стали настоящей семьей, у вас появился ребенок. А вот за дальнейшее я уже не ответственен. Ваше последующее потомство родилось уже исключительно вашими усилиями. Вы сами преобразовываете энергию своего желания, причем обоюдного. Похоже, только вы сами и можете прекратить это. А как? Очень просто. Перестаньте заниматься тем, от чего получаются дети! – гаркнул он.  
Сэм поперхнулся, у Дина отвисла челюсть. Престарелый гном тут же сказал:  
\- О, а вот и еду несут!   
И действительно, совершенно не торопившиеся до этого официанты затанцевали кругами рядом с ними, расставляя блюда.   
\- Знаете, - выдавил из себя Дин, - что-то я совершенно не хочу есть.   
Сэм поддержал старшего:  
\- Действительно, нам надо еще до гостиницы доехать, пока само Рождество не наступило.  
Эльф обрадовался:  
\- Значит, я могу съесть и ваш заказ?  
\- Конечно, - как китайские болванчики закивали Винчестеры.  
\- А деньги? – нахмурился лже-Санта.  
\- Заплачено уже, - бросил Дин, убегая.  
Внезапно эльф поднял руку и поманил к себе Сэма узловатым желтым пальцем. Тот послушно согнулся в три погибели, чтобы лучше слышать шепот собеседника.   
\- Хочешь знать, почему сегодня я не разрешил тебе загадать желание? – маленькое личико расплылось в улыбке. Сэм настороженно уточнил:  
\- И почему?  
\- Потому что твое желание осуществилось, и ты давным-давно живешь в рождественской сказке.  
* * *  
Дин прошагал к детскому залу и, открыв дверь, сказал громко:  
\- Джей Старший!  
Джаред Винчестер оторвался от вазочки с мороженым.  
\- Собирай Джеффри, Джонни и Джеймси, и идите к машине, мы вас там ждем.  
Шестилетний Джаред важно кивнул и принялся собирать младших братьев.  
* * *  
До гостиницы ехали молча, даже дети притихли, видимо, поняли, что не время галдеть. Дин прижал к себе Мелкого Джея – Джеймса Винчестера – и задумчиво перебирал его волосы. В гроувстокский мотель добрались уже ближе к полуночи. Портье понимающе закивал: «Да-да, ваши два номера свободны, как вы и просили!» Мальчишки заснули, едва добравшись до постелей.   
Сэм и Дин готовились ко сну молча: умывались, раздевались без звука. «Как на похоронах», - подумал Сэм, но эта мысль тоже не показалась ему забавной. Разговаривать и шутить в самом деле не хотелось, зато хотелось кое-чего другого. Впрочем, как и всегда.   
\- Дин, - жалобно подал он голос. – Можно к тебе?  
\- Кровать слишком узкая для двоих, - быстро отозвался старший уже-не-совсем-брат.  
\- Вчера тебя это не смущало.  
Минута молчания, в течение которой Сэм подумал было, что братец решил объявить целибат до конца жизни. Что ему тогда останется? Только пойти опять к Санте и попросить, чтобы он сделал его импотентом. Но черные мысли прервал мрачный голос:  
\- Ладно уж, дьявол с тобой, иди сюда.  
Через секунду Сэм оказался рядом с кроватью Дина и быстро скользнул к нему под одеяло. Все идеи про импотенцию и целибат были забыты и похоронены. Его руки сразу же зашарили под одеялом.  
\- Ну, сейчас волноваться о том, что я вновь забеременею, уже поздно, - пробормотал Дин, под давлением руки Сэма раздвигая бедра.  
\- Точно, - невнятно проговорил младший, скрываясь под одеялом…  
Через полчаса Дин откинулся на подушку с блаженной полуидиотической улыбкой, прижимая к себе любовника.  
\- Пошло оно все к чертям собачьим, - фыркнул разнежившийся в объятиях старшего Сэм. – Если для того, чтобы ограничить количество наших отпрысков, необходимо прекратить заниматься этим… Я готов еще к десятку Винчестеров-младших.  
\- Конечно, - с подозрительной готовностью согласился Дин. – Только рожать ты их будешь сам!  
* * *  
Домой многочисленная семейка Винчестеров ехала уже совсем в другом настроении. Дети возбужденно обсуждали, какие подарки их ждут дома, Дин переживал, как без них два дня обходился Джейк – Самый Младший Джей, Сэм весело напевал себе под нос рождественские песенки.  
\- Я вот только не могу сообразить, чего вся эта нечисть на нас так ополчилась? – Дин, пыхтя, выбирался из машины. – Мы охотимся пару десятков лет. И никогда на нас одновременно не нападало несколько демонов. Причем, похоже, они между собою не сговаривались…  
Джаред вздохнул. Он не хотел рассказывать, что видит в снах последние четыре месяца… ну ладно, 18 недель. Но придется, ведь Дин должен знать об опасности. Он положил руки старшему на плечи и заставил его посмотреть на себя. Дин вздохнул:  
\- Сэм Винчестер. Я так и знал. Ты опять в курсе всего происходящего. Хорошо, колись давай, когда адские полчища объявят нам официальную войну.  
Сэм виновато улыбнулся:  
\- Не нам. Ему.  
Он взглядом указал на живот Дина. Старший недоуменно нахмурился. Сэм притянул его к себе, губами разглаживая складку на лбу.  
\- Мальчик, которого ты сейчас ждешь, будет великим охотником на демонов. Вот они и решили… предотвратить по возможности. Но Джеи его защищают. Ты заметил, что всех трех демонов, или кто они там, мы засекли с помощью детей? Пусть несознательной, но существенной. Они составят главному герою достойную компанию.  
\- О нет… - простонал Дин. – Я надеялся, что они закончат школу и поступят в университет. Джаред на юриста, Джеффри станет врачом…  
\- Кто бы говорил, - засмеялся Сэм.   
Дин показал в ответ средний палец. Потом возмущенно спросил:  
\- Ну ладно, если они будут делать за нас нашу работу, нам-то чем заниматься?  
Сэм пожал плечами:  
\- Заниматься комплектацией команды! – и, увернувшись от брошенного в него снежка, со смехом побежал к дому.


End file.
